


I'm with you

by Sevensmommy



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 08:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4385681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevensmommy/pseuds/Sevensmommy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>another short drabble for you about Bones/Booth cause we so need more of them lol</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm with you

I’m With You

He couldn’t believe it when she told him that they were going to have a baby. He thought he was dreaming. But when he saw the look on her face and the fact that she never says things she don’t mean he knew it was true and he could contain his excitement. He Seeley Booth was going to have a baby with the one women he has been madly in love with for so many years. He is having a baby with his “Bones” and it was an amazing feeling to be having. He knows that she can protect herself but now he finds he is more protective of her and their child and he hopes

**Author's Note:**

> another short one but it is another old one too lol


End file.
